yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Claire
Claire.jpg First Name Claire 'IMVU Name' Serizawaa 'Nicknames' Amazon Warrior 'Age' 26 'Gender' Female 'Height' 6'1 'Weight' 180 'Blood type' A 'Behaviour/Personality' Claire is portrayed as arrogant, overbearing, and prone to make fun of men. She believes to be the strongest member of the Amazons and looked down on those she considered weak, heavily reprimanding their weakness and even resolving to hurt them whenever they stepped in her path.But Claire seems to care very about her fellow females, The one thing she really cant take is being saved by a male, the only male she allows near her is her brother Cast who was banished from the Amazons island due to him being a male. Apperance Claire is a noticeably tall and fair-skinned woman with straight waist-length black hair and blue eyes. She is ageless and attractive in appearance, sporting a slender yet curvaceous frame with a nice bust and lean yet well-muscled build. She wears a strapless red bustier held up by a brace of gold resembling two X's She has a large golden belt, and blue briefs with five white stars on them. She wears red boots with a white stripe on the front side. Her other outfit is a white bodysuit, blue gloves and boots, and a red cape, but she hasnt been deem worthy to wear it so this suit abitlies is unknown to her. 'Relationship' Married to Jin Alexander 'Occupation' Adventurer, warrior, 'Fighting Style' Pankration:The pankratiast faces his opponent with a nearly frontal stance—only slightly turned sideways. This is an intermediate directional positioning, between the wrestler's more frontal positioning and the boxer's more sideways stance and is consistent with the need to preserve both the option of using striking and protecting the center line of the body and the option of applying grappling techniques. Thus, the left side of the body is slightly forward of the right side of the body and the left hand is more forward than the right one. Both hands are held high so that the tips of the fingers are at the level of the hairline or just below the top of the head. The hands are partially open, the fingers are relaxed, and the palms are facing naturally forward, down, and slightly towards each other. The front arm is nearly fully extended but not entirely so; the rear arm is more cambered than the front arm, but more extended than a modern-day boxer's rear arm. The back of the athlete is somewhat rounded, but not as much as a wrestler's would be. The body is only slightly leaning forward. The weight is virtually all on the back (right) foot with the front (left) foot touching the ground with the ball of the foot. It is a stance in which the athlete is ready at the same time to give a kick with the front leg as well as defend against the opponent's low level kicks by lifting the front knee and blocking. The back leg is bent for stability and power and is facing slightly to the side, to go with the slightly sideways body position. The head and torso are behind the protecting two upper limbs and front leg.4 In Sparta, biting and eye gouging are allowed, but in national Events (Olympics) it is strictly forbidden. ' 'Weapon of Choice The Lasso : This Lasso restore people's lost memories get rid of illusions or cause illusions to those it holds and heal the holder's body cure insanity and protect people. Also with this Lasso, when fighting a Oni instead of attacking the host the lasso attacks the Oni itself. 'The dense of this Lasso is strong seeing it was blessed by the goddess who watch over the Amzons, it says that this Lasso could not break by the hands of an male. ' ' ' Excalibur: An weapon given to Claire by her mother who gave it to her by her mother this was an family airloom wepoan seeing Claire's great great grandmother found this mace inside the shrines of Ares, and since then her Amazon family have used this weapon to win countless of battles even ones that seemed one sided. With this Mace Claire is able to electrical discharge, often demonstrated by either blasts of lightning her mace also possesses more exotic abilities such energy absorption. Also seeing she was deemed worthy she can only use this mace unless she deems someone else worthy. Allies/Enemies Cast(Brother.) Jin(Husband) Roleplay Selection ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun